Definition of a Kiss
by Sweet Obsidian Rain
Summary: Shishido, do you know how to use a Japanese English dictionary? Oneshot. Drama Pair.


Disclaimer: The Prince of Tennis is not mine.

Bwahahahaha. This fic is written for all the people on **Dudly-sama's forum**. xD The pair is** Drama Pair** aka AtobeShisido. **Dudly-sama**, **Awin-chan**, and **I** were talking about what this pairing would be called, and I came up with **Drama Pair**. So help me make it official, people!

"_Be awed by Rain-sama's naming sense._" xD

Warning: Because this is my first Hyoutei story, I apologize for any OOC-ness. I didn't proofread this, just scanned through it. Sorry for any mistakes. xD

"**Bold**" English  
" Normal" Japanese when used for dialog.  
"_Italics_" Thoughts, Important Stuff, Locations

* * *

**Definition of a Kiss**  
By Sweet Obsidian Rain

* * *

_Hyoutei Tennis Courts, 3:05 P.M._

"Oshitari! Oshitari! Where are you?!" Shishido walked through the tennis courts looking for the Hyoutei tensai.

"What is it?" The blue haired tennis player came out of the club room.

"I need you to help me with this." He shoved a packet of papers at Yuushi and waited as the other boy read through the contents.

"Sorry Shishido, but I have to go somewhere with Gakuto today. You might want to try looking for someone else for help."

Hyoutei's dash receiver frowned. "But you're the only one I know who is fluent enough to help me with this."

"Have you tried looking for Atobe? I'm pretty sure that he's fluent in English."

Shishido snorted. "There is no way I'm going to ask him for h—"

"Ask Ore-sama what for help?" A haughty voice interrupted the conversation.

Yuushi nodded to his captain and explained, "Shishido has been needing help with his English homework. Usually, I'm the one helping him, but I've got to go to the new restaurant with Gakuto. I told him to ask you for help."

Atobe raised an eyebrow. "Shishido's struggling in English?"

Said boy scowled and stayed silent.

The captain of the Hyoutei Tennis Club pondered a bit before deciding. "Be awed my Ore-sama's kindness. Shishido, Ore-sama orders to you come home with me after practice. I shall show you my beautiful English skills; I will not have one of my Regulars drop out because he got a lousy grade."

Having no choice but to take up the offer, the brunet muttered, "Fine."

* * *

_Atobe's Mansion, 5:37 P.M._

Shishido shoved the first page of his homework between Atobe and his book. "Number 19."

The diva scanned through the instructions and skipped down to question 19 before pushing the sheet away. "Shishido, do you know how to use a Japanese-English dictionary? "

"...Not really." The other boy answered, uncomfortable under Atobe's stare. Atobe briefly wondered how Yuushi helped his teammate with his homework if not with a dictionary.

Standing up, the captain walked out of his room and came back with an enormous blue book. Settling down next to Shishido, the boy proceeded to explain how the dictionary worked. "You see, the words in English are alphabetically arranged..."

_5 minutes later... _

"So, I just need to look for **F**, **L**, and **A** to look up the word **flashlight**?"

A nod.

Shishido's expression seemed to have brightened up as he finally seemed to understand how the book worked.

Atobe couldn't help but think how cute Shishido was as the other boy continued to work on his homework. He admired his friend for seeming so happy and satisfied just by learning and understanding something he didn't know about before. It was one of the few qualities Shishido had that attracted Atobe to him.

"Atobe? What's **k**-**e**...** ki**-**s**-**s**?" The question caught Atobe unexpectedly, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"This word, **K**-**I**-**S**-**S**." Shishido pointed to the word on the paper, "I can't find it in the dictionary."

"W-what? Nonsense! Of course it's in there!" Atobe quickly grabbed the dictionary and opened it up to hide his pink face while looking for the word.

"Can't you just explain it?" Annoyance was in the boy's voice.

"I-I can't... It's... hard for me to explain." _How am I going to explain to him what it is if I'm so flustered?_

Shishido seemed surprised. Since when did the great Atobe Keigo stutter and admit that he could not do something as simple as explaining a word?

Atobe spent a good 10 minutes looking through the book for **kiss**, but found none. Snapping the dictionary shut, he looked up to see Shishido staring at him dully. "I told you it wasn't in there." There was a frown on his face again. Actually, it looked more like a pout in Atobe's perspective.

The diva looked back at his object of affection and stared at the pout. Those lips were so... tempting. He licked his own lips.

"Shishido, do you really want to know what it is?"

"Of course I do! I have to know so I can— Atobe, what are you doing! Ah! Don't get so—Mhmm..."

Atobe pulled back after a few seconds into the kiss. "That's what a **kiss** is." He stared intensely at Shishido who was in a daze.

Reaching out, Shishido pulled Atobe back to him for another kiss.

The sun shone brighter through the opened window as a sheet of paper that looked like it was ripped out of a book landed softly on the gray carpet.

_**1. **_**kiss** _(verb)  
1. to touch or caress with the lips as a mark of affection or greeting  
2.To touch gently or lightly_

_**2. **_**kiss**_ (noun)  
1. a caress with the lips  
2. a gentle touch or contact  
3. a bite-sized candy_

* * *

Owari. 

Yes, it's short. I was planning this to be crack, but my muses somehow led me into making this fluff. xD  
Dictionary definition taken from **Merriam-Webster's Dictionary & Thesaurus**.

Hope you liked it! Review away, ne?

-Rain

_First Unrevised Version 8.10.07_


End file.
